Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen (2009 film)
Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen (Originaltitel Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) ist ein US-amerikanischer 3D-Computeranimationsfilm von Sony Pictures Animation und Columbia Pictures aus dem Jahr 2009, dessen deutsche und Schweizer Premieren am 28. Januar 2010 waren. In den Vereinigten Staaten lief der Film am 18. September 2009 an und erreichte auf Anhieb Platz 1 der Kino-Charts. Handlung Der Film erzählt von Flint Lockwood, einem leidenschaftlichen Tüftler mit guten Ideen, die bisher leider immer nach hinten losgingen. Dazu gehören unter anderem angriffslustige Rattenvögel, ein Gerät zum Übersetzen von Affengedanken in menschliche Sprache und Aufsprühschuhe, die man nicht mehr ausziehen kann. Zwar steht auch sein Vater nicht mehr auf seiner Seite, doch aufgeben möchte er nicht, denn er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er eines Tages etwas entwickeln wird, was die Menschen glücklich macht. Seine neueste Idee: Wasser in Essen zu verwandeln. Und nach ein wenig Bastelarbeit hat er es wirklich geschafft, eine Maschine zu bauen, die Wasser in Essen verwandelt, den sogenannten FLDSMDFR (Sprich: Flitzem-deför). Doch dummerweise macht auch diese Maschine sich selbstständig, zerstört den Rathausplatz und schießt in die Wolken. Er trifft auf Sam Sparks, eine junge Fernsehreporterin, die in letzter Zeit auch nicht viel Glück in ihrem Job hatte. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und während sie so reden, fällt ihnen plötzlich auf, dass eine riesige Regenwolke auf sie zu zieht. Doch statt Wasser regnet es plötzlich Hamburger. Flint begreift sofort: Das ist seine Maschine, die in einer Regenwolke steckt. Er rennt sofort nach Hause und baut ein Gerät, mit dem man der Maschine sagen kann, was sie produzieren soll. Von nun an produziert die Maschine das Essen auf Bestellung. Immer an seiner Seite ist Sam Sparks, die fleißig darüber berichtet. Doch die Leute verlangen immer mehr Essen und die Maschine gerät außer Kontrolle, wodurch sie Spaghetti-Tornados, riesige Fleischbällchen und ähnliches produziert. Flint beschließt, zusammen mit Sam und seinem Affen in die Wolke zu fliegen und die Maschine zu zerstören. Nach einem langen Weg durch die Wolke und dem Überwinden seltsamer Gegner, wie lebende Brathähnchen, erreichen sie die Maschine und besprühen diese mit den Aufsprühschuhen. Nun kann die Maschine nicht mehr produzieren und explodiert, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Stadt unter einer Lawine aus Lebensmitteln begraben wird. Flint wird als Held gefeiert und seine Erfindungen werden endlich respektiert. Das Buch Der Film beruht auf dem gleichnamigen, ausgezeichneten Kinderbuch-Bestseller von Judi und Ron Barrett. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronbearbeitung fertigte die Synchronfirma Berliner Synchron AG aus Berlin an. Das Dialogbuch schrieb Axel Malzacher, der auch Dialogregie führte. , abgerufen am 13. Februar 2011 Kritik : Fortsetzung Die Fortsetzung Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen 2 unter der Regie von Cody Cameron und Chris Pearn und produziert von Warner Bros. wurden in den Vereinigten Staaten im September 2013 veröffentlicht. Der deutsche Kinostart war am 24. Oktober 2013. Auszeichnungen Annie Award 2009'http://www.annieawards.org/consideration.html annieawards.org * Nominierung in der Kategorie ''Best Animated Feature * Nominierung in der Kategorie Animated Effects * Nominierung in der Kategorie Directing in a Feature Production * Nominierung in der Kategorie Writing in a Feature Production '''Golden Globe Awards 2010 * Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Animationsfilm Weblinks * Offizielle Seite zum Film ( ) * Offizielle Seite zum Film ( ) * * Offizieller Trailer auf Youtube * Offizieller Trailer zum Runterladen in vielen verschiedenen Formaten * Video von der Charity-Deutschlandpremiere Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 2009 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Kinderfilm Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:3D-Film